The Glade of Mists
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Four years have passed in Galidren and Princess Shaylee is now 18, and desperate to visit Hadanim again, but the mirror disapeared, how can she get back? This is the sequel to The Gateway Through The Mists, please read!
1. Birthdays

A/N Hi there my readers! I'm so glad you liked The Gateway Through The Mists, and thank you to my reviewers: MuggleBuddy, SmileyFacePerson and Syl Rose! (And any others that come after.) That story was the most reviewed, out of all of mine, so I thought I would definitely do a sequel! I had a lot of ideas, (thanks MuggleBuddy for your suggestions, you'll see more later) I thought I should do another story about Kayla, Tynan and Finley, but I wasn't sure. I thought about using their children, but again I didn't know... anyway this is the story I came up with, I hope you like! There are some old familiar faces and some completely new ones!

* * *

I sat at my mirror while my maid, Clara did my hair. She twisted my length of black hair into a complicated knot with a practised weave of her hands. Then she fastened it with clips set with jades, the same colour as my eye's, and my sister's, and my mother's.

"Thank you Clara!" I smiled as I looked at the finished product in my full length mirror. My pale skin had a little blusher added to my cheeks and my hair set off the jewels well, as they set off my eyes. My forest green dress was tightly corseted, as it needed to be to emphasise my small breasts. It had gold trimming in the shape of vines with little golden leaves. The skirt was made of 3 layers of silk and it swished as I turned a little. The square cut neck went up into long sleeves, pointed at the cuff-end, which were much further past my hands, as was the fashion of the time.

"The guests will be arriving soon, Princess," Tonight was my 18th birthday and a great ball was being held in my honour, arranged by my parents, the King and Queen of Galidren.

"I shall be down in a minute,"

"Yes Princess," Clara said, exiting my room with a small curtsey.

Although the ball was in honour of my birthday, it was also an excuse for my parents to invite every eligible man with a hint of royal blood. I was 18 and had never been in love, not even close. So of course they were a little worried that I would not get married, and therefore not produce an heir to the throne. Not that any of this was said, but I knew it all the same.

I gave one last look in the mirror before descending the great staircase, to where my family were waiting, to see me and to greet the arriving guests.

"Shaylee, darling, you look lovely," My mother Queen Riona, beamed at me, she was wearing a dress similar in style to mine, although it was dark blue, and was a little more plain, as had been arranged, because it was my birthday.

My father, King Callum, stepped forward, "Goodness daughter, how you have grown."

"Yes little sister, you have indeed, was my last visit so long ago?" My older sister, Kayla, stood next to my mother, with her husband, Prince Tynan of Berinum.

She was wearing a dark violet dress, without a corset, and which was much looser. I had a feeling she was much more comfortable than me. Her brown hair was tied back with two small braids, and the rest was loose. She stepped to hug me and kissed my cheek.

"No sister, it has been only a few months, but even that is too long. How is my nephew Ryann?"

"Well, he is almost walking now, and is looking forward, along with the rest of the country, and you I hope, to his first birthday."

"We had to leave him behind in the care of his lovely nurse, and doting Grandfather, who sends his regards and apologies that he could not come," Prince Tynan came and bent to kiss my cheek, his blonde hair was still shoulder length and fell in gentle waves, his blue eyes were sparkling with mirth as they always were. He wore a velvet tunic, the same colour of Kayla's dress. I remembered then that it was the colour of Berinum. His black trousers were tucked into long boots that looked excellent for dancing in, as were mine and Kayla's simple slippers, hidden by our dresses. His sword, Kladener, hung at his side, its sapphire encrusted hilt glistening.

A trumpet rang out, announcing the first guests to arrive,

"The Lord and Lady of Felinte, Brendan and Rosina, and their son, Dillon."

"Welcome," I smiled, as they passed through the hall, the lord and lady, and their son who was around my age, surprise surprise.

More guests arrived, from all over Galidren, and the neighbouring countries. Their were two princes, but most were sons or daughters of Lords and Ladies, or Lords themselves. We all moved into the banqueting hall, where there was to be a great feast. My family sat at the head table where there was an excellent view of the other four long tables, all layed out with silver plates and golden cutlery I sat at the centre, my parents on one side, and Kayla and Tynan on the other.

"Does anyone take your fancy? I know you won't be short of dances tonight!" Kayla whispered, laughing.

"Don't laugh, your lucky you found Ty!"

"More like he's lucky he found me," She said, nudging Ty.

"Yeah right!" He scoffed, but they were both laughing and looking at each other in _that _way, that just showed everyone that they were in love. The way they had looked at each other ever since they met, four years ago, even when they hadn't realised they were in love.

I thought back to that time, when I was 14 and had unsuspectingly stepped into the realm of Hadanim, the fairy world, which had at that time been ruled by a Goblin Queen. I had almost been killed, numerous times, but Kayla had fought her way through, along with Ty and Finley, a fairy. They had saved me, and the whole world, and Kayla, according to a prophecy had crowned Finley King of Hadanim. That was when they had realised they were in love, and when we got back, although they waited till she was eighteen till they married, everyone knew that they would, and that it would last forever. That was when Kayla stopped being heir of Galidren and I became the future Queen.

"Shaylee? Are you ok sweetheart? You look quite sad?" Mother asked as the first course was served.

"No mother, I'm fine, I'm just thinking of the past." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ty and Kayla glance at each other.

The rest of the feast went well, with the whole hall joining in a chorus of Happy Birthday, which was on the whole rather embarrassing Then everyone retired into the Great Hall, where a band of musicians were ready to play a few soft numbers, while everyone mingled.

"Happy Birthday Princess, I hope I can have the first dance?" Reagan, a lord's son asked. He was quite short, which didn't matter as I was small, and he had black hair, though not as dark as mine. Although many girls talked of him as dashing I never thought of him as that, as he had been a childhood friend of mine,

"Of course," He bowed and walked away smiling. Soon enough the small card I had to fill in my dance entries had indeed been filled, much to the envy of Princess's Gabrielle and Libertine, Tynan's step sisters.

"I have almost filled my dance card too. It is good you threw this ball, whether or not _you _find a husband, at least we will," Libertine laughed,

"Yes quite,"

"After all, every man here would love to be king, I am sure that is the reason they have asked you for so many dances, and it is your birthday after all." Gabrielle added

"I agree, although I don't remember as many young men at your 18th birthday, in fact, you are almost 19 now, and still no husbands between you? Amazing really," I snapped, and flounced off, trying to stop tears pricking at my eyes. I hated to be mean, or horrible in anyway, even if people did deserve it. And what they had said, it was most likely true.

Dance after dance, I whirled around the room with one man or another. Soon they all blended into one, and I forgot who I was even dancing with. I had insisted on only fast songs, and was glad now as it meant I could whirl around, and forget my worries, if only for a few minutes at a time. As I was catching my breath, ready for the next, and final song, Tynan came over,

"Princess may I have this dance?" He asked, bowing politely, a grin on his face. I glanced at my next partner, Brett, who I had already danced with.

"I'm sorry Brett, but as I have already danced with you..." I trailed off as Tynan sweeped me off across the floor. We twirled and span. When the song was over I was out of breath, I curtsied and he bowed.

"Thank you for the dance," He kissed my cheek, while whispering, "Meet me and Kayla in the mirror room tomorrow morning, before we leave," Then he strode off, through the crowds.

I woke up the next morning from the early morning sun pouring into my room. I had purposely left the drapes open so it would wake me up, although now as I forced myself out of cosy four poster bed I wasn't sure. I pulled on a grey tunic, and trousers and quietly slipped from my room, leaving my nightgown on the bed. As I ran silently through the halls of the palace my black hair flew behind me, loose and slightly wavy. I paused before the door of the room where 4 years ago I had been drawn towards a strange mirror.

I stepped in and saw Kayla and Tynan, dressed ready to travel in a plain dress and a plain tunic and trousers, and matching grey cloaks. The silver edged mirror, which I had last seen when we stepped out of it, back from King Finley's coronation, was gone. We had tried to find it, to visit our friend there, but couldn't find it, it had disapeared, that was almost 4 years ago.

"Ah Shaylee, there you are," Kayla said, hugging me tightly, "I shall miss you, visit soon, before Ryann's birthday, please!" she pleaded, smiling sweetly at me.

"I shall try, I am glad you enjoyed yourself here,"

"I would have enjoyed it more if you had had fun!"

"I did," I said although I knew my sister knew me the most out of everyone.

"Look, I know you are sad at the minute, but don't worry, everything that is meant to happen will, all we have to do is make the most out of the waiting."

"When did you get so wise?" I asked playfully,

"Last week as it happens," Ty laughed, as Kayla hit us both,

"Why do you to have such a similar sense of humour?" She scowled, shaking her head.

Ty stepped forward and hugged me to, "She is right though, don't worry about things we cannot change, worry only about those that we can, ok?"

I nodded, feeling tears welling up again, but I pushed them down again. They both kissed my cheek, then left me standing there. As I watched the door close behind them I realised I hadn't cried since the time when we realised the mirror was gone.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? From Shaylee's point of view? Good? Yes or no? Tell me in your reviews! Then I shall write more and we shall get into the juicy plot! This was mainly an introduction really, anyway press that button to get more chapters! 


	2. Cameron

A/N Well I have to say, looking on the stats page, that is one of the longest chapters I have wrote/written, (I'm no good at grammar). So you should all be very proud of me! And yes also for starting my sequel so soon! I just had some good ideas, which I have been having many many more over the time when you should have been reviewing, but I only got two! Where are all my readers from The Gateway? I'm very sad you don't want to find out what happens next! Oh well for anyone who does, here you are!

* * *

I sat on my window seat, staring through the rain at the departing carriage. How I missed my sister, she wasn't even out of the grounds and yet I missed her. I had missed her while she was here. Growing up we had always been close, even though there was two years between us, but now, since Hadanim, she'd grown-up, and away from me. She'd had an amazing adventure, with amazing people, and although it was _for_ me, she couldn't come back _to_ me from that. She had fulfilled a prophecy, found her true love, saved a maiden, crowned a king. Done everything a fairytale Princess was meant to. But what about me? I had been beaten, starved, it wasn't an adventure for me. So why did I want to go back there, so much.

I sighed, I guess I was jealous of Kayla, something she didn't deserve at all. I wanted my adventure, but the mirror was gone, Hadanim was gone, no more than a memory. I was probably imagining how glorious it had been, at the coronation. I was exaggerating the whole experience probably, like I always did. I got up and pulled a rough woollen cloak out of my mahogany wardrobe, it was grey and went with the rest of my outfit. My riding outfit. I pulled my black leather boots on and headed out to the stables.

"Princess?" The stable boy, Aaron said, jumping up from a hay stack, surprised.

"I'm going for a ride, don't worry I'll tack Pinto up." I strode passed the shocked fourteen year old into my horse's separate stable. Pinto was a grey mare, almost 18 hands tall. Really she was too tall for me, but I had loved her from the moment I saw her.

Once she was tacked up I led her out into the rain of the courtyard. I had to use the block to get up. I could ride side saddle, but that was for formal occasions only, no good for normal riding.

"Be careful Princess!" Aaron shouted as I cantered off into the grey rain. Everything about that day was grey, the weather, my horse, my clothes, it all matched my mood. We raced over the moors surrounding the palace, riding next to the great forest. The hood of my cape was soon whipped off and I was instantly soaked, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, this was as exilerating as dancing was, it meant I didn't have to think.

Then I began to slow Pinto down, we both needed a rest. I walked her into the forest, to escape the rain. I was about to get off but I thought I saw a stump a little further on that would save me from jumping down, and probably falling over. So I carried on walking Pinto forward, through the trees, ducking branches. As I walked I saw it was getting mistier. Small tendrils creept up Pinto's legs and began to wrap around my feet, yet I still walked on. Soon I couldn't see anything, except the swirling mists.

Then suddenly, we stepped out of the mist, into a small glade. To one side there was a small stream, with moss covered stones next to it. I jumped off Pinto and led her to the stream where we both drank. I looked behind me and there was no mist, simple more forest. It was extremely strange. Neither was it raining. The sun was streaming into the clearing, gold, dappled by the leaves.

Suddenly I realised. The swirling mists, I had seen them before. When I was passing through the mirror into Hadanim. That would explain, but no this couldn't be Hadanim. although it was extremely beautiful. As I sat trying to work out what had happened a young man came into the clearing. He was tall, with floppy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a loose dark blue tunic, with black trousers and black knee-length boots. A black belt was worn around his waist, with a small dagger. He was carrying an axe on his broad shoulders. He was whistling jontly as he walked, then he noticed me, and stopped dead.

"Who are you?" He asked, warily.

"I am Shaylee, and I believe I am lost." He chuckled,

"Well, Shaylee I believe you probably are," He said, mimicking my accent, I scowled. "Sorry, I'm not used to such posh people. But where did you come from? There are no settlements near here." Then he added "I should know,"

"I..." I wasn't sure where to say I had come from, or what to say at all in fact.

"Shaylee, that's pretty, named after the princess were you?"

"The Princess?" I said warily,

"Yes, you know, you must know the legends, of the Princess's from the other world. They came to save the world and crowned King Finley? Kayla and Shaylee that's what they were called,"

"Legend? I... how long ago did Finley reign?" I was beginning to feel slightly odd. Something wasn't right, a legend wasn't a few years old.

"Finley... about four centuries ago I would say, but I'm not too hot on my history, you should ask my sister about that, look you seem a little... strange, not to be offensive, but are you ok? Did you fall off your horse?" He crouched down next to me.

"I... don't know, maybe,"

"Look, why don't you come to my house, you don't seem like much of a threat, and my mother is back tomorrow, with my sister, she'll help you." He held out a rough hand to me, pulling me up. Then he took Pinto's reins and led us through the forest.

"I'm Cameron by the way," He said, smiling, soon we were came to a small cottage, it was made of grey stone and had a thatched roof. He tied Pinto to a tree then led me up to the wooden door. He pushed it open and led me into a wood-smoke smelling kitchen.

"Da, I'm home, I've brought someone with me," There was no answer, "He must have gone to market, I forgot that was today," He smiled his lovely smile, "Look sit down, I'll get you some bread, Ma left it for us, me and Da are pretty hopeless." I sat at the small wooden table and felt completely embarrassed as he brought out some bread, spread thickly with yellow butter. "Home made bread and butter, nothing better!" He placed a plate in front of me, then sat down opposite me, tucking into his own.

I realised that I was in fact ravenous and hadn't even had breakfast. So we sat companionably, munching on bread and butter in his kitchen. It was a little strange at first, but I soon found I was comfortable here.

"So, your feeling better?" He said, once he had finished, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please," He filled two glasses with milk and sat down again,

"Can you remember whether you are named after the Princess from the legend then?" He chuckled,

"I... I'm not exactly named after her, no." He frowned a little,

"Ok then... that isn't confusing at all(!)" I laughed,

"Sorry, but I..." I trailed off,

"That's ok,"

"What about you, were you born here... in Hadanim?"

"Hadanim? Why you get stranger by the minute don't you, this place hasn't been called Hadanim for a few centuries, not since the wars."

"The wars?"

He tipped his head slightly to the side and peered at me, "Haven't you ever had a history lesson, or just heard stories for that matter, I mean everybody knows about the wars."

I looked at my plate, unsure about what to say,

"Well anyway, I guess I'll explain, so I'll start with Finley shall I?"

I nodded, "Please,"

"Well, as the legend goes, The Goblin Queen was conquered by Princess Kayla and Shaylee, Finley, the leader of the revolution and his friend, Tyler, or Tynan depending on who is telling the story. So Finley ruled fairly and justly, and everyone was happy. But after a century of bliss, the Kingdom came into unrest... no-body is sure why, but there are many theories. Anyway, fairies and humans began fighting, and soon wars started, the kingdom was torn into two. Any Pixies, half-breeds, were killed by one side or the other. The Monarchy was lost, no-one knows what happened to Finley. And since then no fairy has lived South of the ruins, no human North of them."

I sat gazing at him, unable to speak... Finley was gone, it had been a few years in Galidren but centuries here. Everything had changed, and once again Hadanim was in trouble.

"Are you ok?"

"The ruins, what are they?"

"Where the Golden city used to be, before it was destroyed."

"And your a...?"

"I, and my sister are Pixies, half-breeds. That's why we live out here, East of the ruins. As far as I know we are the only Pixies left. My mother is a fairy, my Da a human. The last mix marriage I've heard of,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Probably not, my sister takes after my mother, they're both immortal... that means that one day me and my Da won't be here, and they have to go through that," He sighed, and looked down at his plate, "Lets not talk about that any more would you like a tour?"

* * *

A/N OK I can't write any more, as I feel sick, not sure why, poor me! Plus I have a head ache from looking at this screen for too long, trawling through name sites trying to find a name for Cameron, I was going to call him Kynan which I think is cool, I even typed it... then I realised, Tynan and Kynan? How un-original and I do try for original names for all my characters! Please review! 


	3. Cottage

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story! Ah well, that is how these stories seem to go, everything gets told, and then bam, there's a twist at the end! That is how my fingers seem to want to write them anyway... I am not in charge you know? Hehe, anyway, I needed to get the different time across, but trust me, that is not everything! Mwahahahahaha (evil laugh)

* * *

Cameron had shown me around the cottage, it had a few more rooms than I had expected. It even had a small library. We were now walking peacefully through the forest.

"So, you haven't told me anything about yourself, and you know basically all about me," He laughed, jumping in front of me and walking backwards so he faced me.

"There isn't much to tell," I lied. I didn't want him to know I was a Princess, I think Libertine and Gabrielle had gotten to me, I wanted to know that someone could like me, no matter what my title.

He raised his eyebrows, but let it go, "Fine, you can remain a mystery!" He smiled, "At least tell me how old you are,"

"I just turned 18, yesterday in fact,"

"Indeed, well I am almost 20, in a few months anyway, that was something you didn't know, it's quite sad living with my parents still isn't it? No choice though..." He smiled, a sad smile,

"I still live with my parents,"

"But you have a choice, I don't, if I move out I would be killed, someone would find out, about my heritage"

"It must be terrible,"

"Nothing to compare it to, lets change the subject, again, see when you won't tell me anything, we're always forced to get back to my depressing life,"

I smiled and we continued to walk in a comfortable silence. We came to a small clearing and he slumped down on the grass, I followed suit, enjoying the time to be myself.

"The more you don't say, the more I want to know you," He said, looking at me questioningly, leaning back on his arms.

"Maybe that's my plan," I said, tucking my knees up and leaning my head on them.

"Maybe it is," He said simply. Then he leaned closer to me, I thought he might kiss me he was so close, I could see now that his eyes were different shades of brown, getting darker as you looked closer into the pupils. "Maybe it is," He repeated, then he moved away, "We better get back, Da might be back by now." He stood up and helped me up, then held my hand as we walked back, he was extremely cheery, sometimes grabbing my other hand and twirling me around. It was very strange, but extremely lovely, I was so happy to be back, no matter what I had to do here.

We headed to the cottage, and I noticed that there was another horse tied up next to Pinto, and a cart was against the other side of the cottage.

"Da's back then," Cameron chuckled,

He led me into the cottage for the second time and I saw there was a tall man with brown hair, who looked similar to Cameron, sitting at the table.

"Da, I found someone in the forest, she's lost," The man looked up, smiling, but when he saw me, his face froze.

"Princess, what on earth are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N Sorry, short chapter, but I thought this was a good cliffie, and that would get you reviewing! So who is Cameron's father? Dun dun dun, have you met him before? Or is he a completely new character? Review to find out! 


	4. Families

A/N Hi, I'm sorry don't hit me! I know it's been like years since I updated this, but I had this other story that I really wanted to do... oh and the fact I hadn't actually worked out who the father would be before I wrote that cliffhanger, silly me, so I don't know who it should be... so yeah prepare for a crap answer to a good cliffie!

* * *

"Prince Rupert?" Sitting before me was Prince Rupert of Fridenum, or the lost Prince as he was known as in stories. 1 year ago he had disappeared after a horse ride, leaving his family distraught. 1 year ago he had been a year older than me.

"Yes, it is me... but I,"

"How did you get here?"

"When I was riding, I rode into a glade of mists, and then I wandered the woods, until I met Linderen, Cameron's mother,"

"What is going on? Why is she calling you Prince da'?"

"Because that is who I used to be, we grew up together, Shaylee and I, in another world,"

"That doesn't make sense, she's younger than me, unless... are you immortal?"

"No, I'm not, but we did live in another world, and the... time that has gone by here is a lot more than in that world,"

"How is my family?" Rupert interrupted,

"They are doing better, although they still send out searches, your Mother won't believe you are gone, I saw her yesterday at my 18th Birthday Ball."

"I miss them terribly,"

"So you're a Princess?" Cameron said, turning to me,

"Yes I am," I looked at my shoes, feeling his angry glare on the top of my head,

"You should have told me, both of you," And with that he stormed out of the cottage.

"I'm sorry Shaylee, but Cameron is... not a fan of royalty... he blames King Finley for the demise of this country, and his... exile."

"It isn't Finley's fault," I said, before thinking,

"I see, it is as I thought, you are the Shaylee talked of in legend, I believed that when I heard the story... you must tell me what happened!" He said, smiling a little at me, and nodding at the chair opposite him. It was strange at first, but I told him my story, and it was almost like I was talking to my old friend. By the time we were finished Cameron still hadn't returned.

"He'll be fine," Rupert said, as my concerned glances at the door grew more frequent. "He is half fairy, they live for the forests."

"So, my old friend, we were always meant to marry... that is what you said to me in childhood," I laughed,

"I fell in love, as no doubt will you, also I doubt you would want to marry someone who looks as old as your father... and could be, this is quite confusing isn't it?"

I nodded, and yawned,

"Come on, I shall show you a room, when you wake Cameron will be back, as will my wife and daughter, Linderen and Alicia."

"That means of noble birth, you have plans for her don't you?"

"I... I think perhaps you should be less nosey!" He laughed.

He led me to a small room with a little but soft bed. It was perfect, I didn't even take off my riding clothes, I just got in and fell straight to sleep. I was awoken the next morning by sunlight streaming through the window and noises coming from the kitchen. It took me a minute to remember where I was. Then I got up and went into the kitchen.

Cameron was sitting at the table, glaring into a bowl of porridge. Rupert was whistling at the sink, getting a glass of water. At the stove was a tall woman with flowing blonde hair that seemed to be moving all on its own. She turned as I entered and I almost gasped at her beauty, she seemed no particular age and her eyes were the same as Cameron's. She smiled and it was as if the room got lighter.

"You must be Shaylee,"

"Yes, Linderen I assume, it is so nice to meet you," She smiled, wiped her hands on her apron and came over to hug me, she kissed both my cheeks,

"Any friend of Rupert is a friend of mine," She leaned closer to whisper, "And don't worry about my son, he shall soon be out of his mood!"

Then the door opened and a girl who looked around my age came in, she had Linderen's hair, and also had dark eyes, but they were all one colour. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she smiled at me, I noticed that they were pointy.

"Shaylee, I have heard a lot about you since I got back," She said, rolling her eyes, "My little brother seems to not stop talking about you," I realised that although she looked my age, she was in fact older than Cameron, another sign that she was indeed immortal.

"Shut-up Alicia," Cameron muttered, before pushing his bowl away and walking out the door, "I'm going to get some wood,"

I glanced at the huge pile of wood next to the fire, but said nothing.

"Ignore him, come on, you must tell me everything, Father is no good at telling stories!" Alicia said, smiling again and sitting at the table,

"Please do, and would you like some porridge," Linderen asked,

"If it's not any trouble," I sat down,

"Not at all," She said, beginning to bustle about again, singing softly in a language I didn't understand.

* * *

A/N Ok so that was on the spur of the moment? What thought you? Please review, and don't be too angry with me, for the crap cliffhanger answer, or the long time between updates! Please review!

To my previous reviewers:

MuggleBuddy: I liked your story! And no it isn't Finley, as you may have gathered... Finley has blonde hair, and I believe is a fairy, which would render the whole Cameron being a pixie completely useless... but I did want it to be him! Perhaps he shall make an appearance.

Aerinha: I hope this chapter has answered your questions!

High Low: This isn't a book... it is a fairytale I made up, well this particular one is the sequel to the Gateway Through The Mists, which it probably would have been good to read first, did you?

SmileyFacePerson: Please don't hit me with a dictionary! I updated, granted it was late, but anyway! Yes like the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, I was kind of hoping no-one would guess... oh well! Hehe, I can't wait for the movie either! It looks good! I'm glad I am now on Author Alert, as I shall do sequels lots! Hehe,


	5. Alicia

A/N Hey! Another chapter for you lovely people! I'm so glad you like my story! Beams

To my reviewers:

Mugglebuddy: gives hug Aw thank you! Yes I do need a break... well I don't because I love to write! But glad you liked the chapter, and the answer (which wasn't that good to me! Hehe)

SmileyFacePerson: Thanks for not hitting me! And yup I updated! Aw, I liked the porridge too, but beneath that there's moody Cameron, dampening that happy feeling!

High Low: Oh no! I can't believe you didn't read the first one! You should, although at the beginning at least the writing style is not as good as it is now, I've improved a lot!

And now on with the story... even though I'm not sure where it will go!

* * *

When I had finished my story I had also finished the bowl of porridge Linderen had dished out for me. It was lovely and warm and filled me up completely, I didn't often have porridge at the castle, it was only when I went to visit the cook that I did.

Alicia was looking at me, enraptured with the story. "So what happened then."

"Keaira and Tynan got married, they have a son, Ryann, he's almost one now."

"That is so fairytale like! A true happy ending," She smiled,

"Yes, they're very lucky!"

"And now you're here in Hadanim, I wonder why?" She peered at me, as if the answer was written on my forehead,

"Alicia, stop that, now, why don't you give Shaylee one of your dresses, I'm sure she wants to change," Linderen smiled,

"Thank you," Alicia took me to the room I had slept in, and opened the wardrobe. Inside were a few plain dresses, tunics and trousers.

"I think they'll be a little big for you, but that doesn't matter, we can hem it or something! Here this one," She handed me a light grey dress. It was made of what looked coarse, but was actually soft from wearing, material. It was tight at the top, with a scoop neck, the sleeves came to a point just over my fingers, and the skirt was loose enough to make a sound as one turned. I slipped out of my riding trousers, then realised I didn't have a corset to go under it. I began to speak, but Alicia handed me one, a simply fashioned one, not that it mattered too much. I put it on and she tied it at the back, tightening it just a little. Then I put the dress on, it fit me everywhere, except that it was a little long in length, and trailed along the floor.

"You look great," Alicia smiled, she pushed me onto a stool and took up a brush, gently working out the knots in my long hair. "I love your hair, it is such a deep ebony colour,"

"No, yours is beautiful. It is a much more ladylike colour."

Alicia snorted, "You do say such strange things, as if a colour of hair makes you a lady or not. Now Shaylee, you're ready, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course," We headed through the kitchen where Linderen and Rupert were talking animatedly, they smiled as we passed,

"They're always like that," Alicia sighed, closing the door behind us as we left,

"Like Keaira and Tynan, it's love!" I rolled my eyes and we laughed. I began to worry that we hadn't brought cloaks, but the sun was shining brightly, and no-one would be about to notice.

We strolled along, keeping a regular pace and a friendly silence. The trees shone with a golden hue, and the patterns the leaves made on the ground were astounding. Birds chirped in the trees and I knew why people loved to live in forests.

"So, what's it like having a sister? Keaira seems nice,"

"She is, I miss her terribly..." I paused, thinking of the thoughts I'd had yesterday, "I've missed her since we went to Hadanim really,"

"Why? Did they get married straight away?"

"No, but she was always distant, she grew up... and I got left behind," I smiled a little, "It sounds silly but..."

"I understand," We continued to walk.

"What's it like having a brother?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Cameron's nice, but he moans too much," She laughed, "No I'm exaggerating I suppose, he's kind and lovely, but we share different views."

"On what?"

"Royalty, he hates it, thinks that if this country had been a democracy then everything would be ok now, but... Oh Shaylee, I forgot, I'm sorry,"

I shook my head, "It's fine, I can understand why he thinks that, and I'm not that keen on Royalty myself!" I smiled again, "What do you think?"

"I don't think it was Finley's fault, I also think that there is more to what happened than the legends make out,"

"I knew Fin, and he would have been a great king, I know it, there wasn't a mean bone in his body. Besides, really, he wasn't Royalty, until my sister crowned him that is."

"True, I don't understand Cameron's views, but we tend not to talk about them, especially not when our parents are around. We better start to head back," We turned and continued to walk.

"I wish I could see Fin again, I miss him too," I said, remembering the tall fairy, laughing and joking with me, as Ty and Keaira declared their undying love. "I would love to tell him what's happened with them!"

"I bet he misses you too,"

I looked at her, "You think he's still alive don't you?"

She looked down, "Yes I do, I'm in a minority, but... I do, and you do too right?"

"I think so, I guess I just can't believe he could be dead,"

We came to the clearing Cameron had taken me to yesterday. "Oh we must have been heading in the wrong direction, want to rest here a while?"

"Alright," We sat on the grass, and I looked around, the breeze gently lifting my hair.

"Oh hello," I turned and saw Cameron, still carrying the axe.

"Sit with us brother dearest," He slumped on the grass in front of us. Leaning back and looking up at the sky. "I think we should go to the ruins," Alicia said quietly,

"What?" He exclaimed,

"Shaylee would like to see them I'm sure and you know that..."

"Don't be stupid, we would get picked off by goblins, that's all that live their now," He said shaking his head,

"I've been before, and..."

"You've been? What would Ma say?" He looked aghast,

"I... would like to see them,"

He glared at me, "You wouldn't understand... Princess," The last he spat out,

"Understand what?" I said, equally as fiercely,

"The danger of going to the ruins, you don't understand what these goblins are like!"

I stood up and shouted, "Oh really? When I was fourteen I was at the mercy of those Goblins, for 5 days and nights, the only thing that kept me alive was the fact that they would get a reward for taking me to their Queen, and trust me, as long as I was still breathing, anything else didn't matter!" I ran off, tears streaming down my face, my hair flying behind me, my skirts catching on low branches. I ran deeper into the forest, through thicker and thicker trees.

I ran and ran, ignoring the pain in my stomach, and my chest. Suddenly I stopped, and threw up, then I ran again, but now spots were at the side of my vision, they danced around, getting bigger until at last there was only darkness, and a sharp shooting pain in my heart.

* * *

A/N So what did you think? Quite action packed I think? Maybe? Ok well review and give me your views, if not you shall never find out what happened to Shaylee! 


	6. Rescue

A/N OMG I am so sorry you guys! I am an evil writer, not updating in so long! My only excuse is that this is my GCSE year, and this is a sequel. I'm sorry but I don't update sequels enough, so sorry! And I left it on a cliff hanger as well! SORRY

* * *

I woke up and the pain in my chest was still there. I tried to focus, but my vision was still cloudy and the room around me was dark.

"Hello?" I said, my voice croaking. "Is anyone there?"

"You're awake then?"

"Cameron?" I could tell it was a male voice, but I didn't know who it was,

"No I'm afraid not," the voice gave a chuckle, "I'm your rescuer!"

"And who might that be?"

"Well fair maiden... I think I deserve to know your name first,"

I wondered whether to lie, then decided it would be too much trouble, and he had rescued me, "It is Shaylee,"

The man gave a gasp, "Shaylee... you are named after the princess of legends?"

I gave a small chuckle, remembering what I had said last time I was asked that very question, "Not exactly,"

"You could be her... but it's impossible," the man was muttering now, "no... it can't be. Too many years have passed, you'd be dead... and yet, the resemblance is astounding, and you never can tell what might happen when..."

"Excuse me?" I interrupted, knowing it was rude, "but can you tell me who you are now?"

The man stepped forward into the light. I gasped, I couldn't help it, but with the build up, him revealing himself to be who he was, it was a shock.

"Fin? Is that... really you?"

"So it is you Shaylee... but how?" I was now looking at Finley, King of Hadanim, one of my sister's best friends and one of my rescuers in my previous journey to the fairy realm. It was true that he looked older. Not a thousand years older, given that he was immortal, but he was no longer the twenty something he had looked, now he looked around thirty, maybe a little older. I couldn't tell properly because the candle light flickered, and he looked like he had gone through a hard time, like he was worn from more than just age.

"It's only been four years in Galidren, I just turned eighteen,"

"Happy Birthday, what a present, coming back here to see the country in this state," he sighed, "Sometimes I think it would have been better if we hadn't overthrown the goblin queen..."

"Don't be stupid Fin! That is daft, I can tell you haven't been around friends for a while, the people I met here, they said you had disappeared,"

"I guess I did, but that is talk for when you are better. Right now I want to know how you got here, and what happened to you, and I want to hear about Ty and Kayla," I tried to sit up and although it hurt, he managed to help me into a sitting position. I looked around the room and saw it was little more than a cave, hollowed out of a banking or hill. The walls were made of dirt and apart from the bed I was lying on, there was only a table. Three candles lit the room, although lit was probably not the most accurate description.

"I came here just after my birthday, Kayla and Ty had just left and,"

"They're married?" He interrupted,

"Sorry, I'll fill you in on home life first shall I?" I said, laughing, "Well, once we got back, it was pretty much straight away that they got engaged, they waited until Kayla was eighteen to actually marry though. And then she moved away to rule Berinum with Ty, oh and they have a son now, Ryann, he is almost one."

Finley chuckled, "Goodness, I wish I could have been there to share with them,"

"You and me both, I haven't really seen them that much of late,"

"I see," he nodded, "so how did you end up back here?"

"I went riding... I wished I could come back here, I wanted to see you, to feel... special again,"

"After your eighteenth birthday ball you didn't feel special?" Finley said, looking a little puzzled,

"No, I didn't, I don't know why but I felt as though I don't belong. Mother wants me to marry soon, and I am being trained to be Queen. All my life Kayla was meant to be Queen and I didn't have to worry, but now... it's my responsibly."

"That must be hard, I mean I know the hardships of ruling,"

"So, I went riding and found myself in a Glade of Mists, then I met a boy, cutting wood, his name is Cameron. He took me back to his house where I met his father, who is in fact Prince Rupert, a prince of my realm. He was one year older than me when he disappeared a year ago, now he is well... somewhat older."

"I see," he said, letting me know he was listening but not interrupting.

"He married a fairy, and Cameron and his sister are both half mortal, half immortal,"

Fin gasped, "I didn't know there were any such families left, after the war... well such families were... run out,"

"They have lived all their lives in the wood, never meeting anyone, then I had an argument with Cameron. He doesn't think highly of royalty and as I didn't inform him that I was a princess straight away upon meeting him, he thinks I too am distrustful. Alicia, his sister, wanted to take me to the Ruins, of the Golden City and he said that it was too dangerous,"

"I would have a tendency to agree with him, you don't know what they are like now Shaylee,"

"He said I didn't know what the goblins were like," I said simply,

"Oh," Finley nodded, "I can see why you would be upset. You more than most would understand the dangers of Goblins, but they have changed, they are even more savage now, if you can believe it. And I expect this boy was simply worried for the safety of you and his sister."

"I suppose, but I ran off, I was just so angry... and then I felt a pain in my chest, and I woke up here."

"Shaylee, I found you in the woods, and you had been stabbed. You've been unconscious for several days, I didn't know whether you were going to make it or not,"

"Several days?" I felt sick to my stomach as I imagined what Alicia and Rupert and Linderen and maybe even Cameron must be feeling. How worried they must be that I had disappeared just as quickly as I had appeared. Then I realised what else Fin had said. I had been stabbed.

* * *

A/N Ok, that is sort of a cliffhanger, for a bit of suspense, but not so much as last time I hope! I hope it won't be as long between posts either and I am truly sorry! I hope you liked this chapter anyway and YEY Fin is back! LOL sorry, I really like him! 


	7. History

A/N Hello my gorgeous readers! How ya'll doing? I know it's been a while! Sorry! But YEY Fin is back, and YEY You all love him as much as me! But not in a romantic way me hopes. Well, you can, but Shaylee can not ok? He is older than her! By a hell of a lot! And no, my principles will not change! I could never ever write that, I would like totally cringe... ewwww. Sorry. Anyway, I began this chapter in English when I really should have been doing my coursework, so I hope it is worth it! You all better love it and review madly and go wowsa she is great, let's give her lots of ice-cream. Sorry... I love ice-cream ok? Ok? Ahem... Yes! But i am giving it up for lent... NOOOOOOOOO! So expect more updates in that 40 day period as I try to distract myself! Hehe! I guess I should let you read the story now ey... ok then, if you wanna!

* * *

"Sorry... what did you say?" I asked, still feeling stunned.

Finley paused, obviously thinking of the best way to tell me what had happened. "When I was walking in the woods I found you, you were unconscious and blood was pouring from your chest. Your dress was caked in blood," he paused again, "that's what doesn't make sense, there was so much blood but the wound didn't show any signs of closing."

I tried to take in the information, to imagine what it could mean, but shock had shut down all non-vital parts of my brain.

"Anyway, I pressed moss and herbs to the wound and carried you back here. The herbs seemed to help but the wound still took much longer than normal to close and I had to use magic. That's probably why you've been unconscious for so long -magic tends to use a lot of energy, especially healing rites."

"I don't... I don't understand, you're saying that somebody... stabbed me?"

Fin nodded, "Yes, as far as I can tell. And the weapon, well it must have been made with magic or else magic had been interwoven into its very particles. That's the only way the wound would stay open for so long."

I tried to move around, to get a little more comfortable but the movement caused a sharp pain in my chest. It seemed now that I was aware of my injury it hurt more. Why was it always like that?

My face curved in a grimace but I forced the pain to the back of my mind and moved so my feet were dangling over the side of the bed. I realised then that I wasn't on a bed at all but a wide shelf cut out of the cave wall. I also realised I wasn't wearing Alicia's dress any more, I was now wearing clean trousers and a fresh white shirt.

"Be careful will you," Fin said, "It's only just healed and you need to take care of yourself,"

"Sorry, thank you Fin, you've looked after me well,"

"Of course I have, your sister would kill me if I didn't," he replied with a grin that resembled the old one he wore when I had first met him.

"Do you miss them?"

"I miss a lot of people," he said, sadly, "but especially them, and you of course." He came back to the bed with a bowl of ointment he had been mixing, it was a thick paste and I wondered what it was for. "You need to eat this I'm afraid. It won't taste nice but it will help get your strength back,"

I peered into the bowl at the green paste. I didn't look at all edible. "Tell me what happened then,"

"That is a lot of history, and it will not improve your apatite for this mixture,"

"Please Fin, I need to know sometime, maybe I can help?"

"I doubt that highly. Alright, if you eat that I shall tell you." I nodded and he sat down in a little wooden chair opposite me. He sighed, trying to think where to begin. I picked up the spoon and swallowed a mouthful of the slimy substance. It tasted bad, like rotten eggs and sour milk. It was extremely disgusting. But at least my bargaining powers had gotten something out of it, and I hoped it would help me get better.

"I'm eating this... stuff!"

"Ok, ok Princess Impatient. So... when you left everything was happy... I mean obviously I missed you, but generally the kingdom was happy. Crops grew tall and the goblins were kept at bay by my guards. After a century though a treaty was signed between I and their new leader, stating that they would be able to live in Hadanim, as long as it was peaceful. That's when everything started to go wrong. I don't doubt now that it was the goblins spreading maliciousness, but then... I was unwise... I chose to believe that they had really changed. I suppose I made myself blind because I didn't want to see that I was wrong.

"Anyway, the humans that year suffered a bad harvest, but the faeries' were bountiful, as were the Goblins. Of course the humans said their lands had been robbed of nourishment because there was too many plantings, I think that in fact someone cursed their lands."

"Why would someone do that?" I asked between mouthfuls,

"To ruin the kingdom. They knew what it would lead to,"

"What did it lead to?" I asked quietly.

"Mass burnings. The humans formed mobs that went burning the crops of other species. The the fairies and goblins retaliated, burning property. The only people not effected directlywere those that lived in the Golden City. But of course, loyalty to their families in the country meant that brawls broke out. It was there that the first killings happened, no-one knows even to this day who started it, but a riot broke out on market day and 13 were killed, 6 fairies and 7 humans."

"Surprising that no goblins were killed," I said wryly,

"Actually, the goblins weren't allowed to the Golden market, but I agree, it was probably them... I just can't believe my stupidity, if only I hadn't made that treaty I could of..." He put his head in hands and sighed.

"It's not your fault Fin, you were, you are a great King. You just have to remember that. What happened next?"

"Well, each side came to me partitioning their innocence and the other species' guilt. But even as I tried to look into the evidence more riots happened, eventually I had to evacuate the city. I thought that maybe splitting them up... they might forget... or something. I don't know what I was thinking. But, I sent the fairies to the North and the humans to the South. Unfortunately, this didn't work, it made things worse as people were kicked off their land, angering each group more. Raiding parties ruined the City, leaving it as it is now, Ruins. And then there was the armies... battles happened, many were killed... the pixies being the first on each sides agenda. Farms of mixed marriages were burnt to the ground, it was terrible.

"I tried to stop it, but my guards were mixed and even they began to fight within themselves... nothing I could do would stop the fighting. Even now the species won't mix. It's as if the country has been split into two, I can't believe how I treated this... nightmare. I just..."

"It's alright Fin! I know how hard it must have been, there is nothing else you could have done, you can't re-write the past. What's important is what we do now,"

"What _we _do?" He said, looking up at me, "What are you going to do Shaylee? How exactly do you propose we end this war that has lasted the better part of three centuries?"

I knew he didn't mean to be rude. I knew he was just upset, that he felt like there was no point any more. So I didn't react as my sister would have, I didn't shout back. It's lucky I am so patient. Most of the time anyway, I thought as I remembered shouting at Cameron.

"Finley of Hadanim," I said sharply, in the voice my mother used when admonishing my sister or I. "I can't believe you have given up, you are obviously not the fairy we thought you were. Now, get up, and take this bowl away from me. Then we shall think of a plan. There is always a way."

My voice was obviously very stern because he immediately got up and took the bowl away, placing it on the table. The he turned and smiled. "Thanks Shaylee, I needed that. I'm glad you're here."

"So, surprisingly, am I." I paused for a minute, "Wait... I came here last time and we stopped the goblin Queen... is this why I came here now? Perhaps I need to save Hadanim again."

"Perhaps..." Finley looked thoughtful, then he grinned, "Although it wasn't just you the last time!"

"Alright alright," I laughed, "I admit I perhaps wasn't the only person to save a whole country."

"But... if we are even to attempt... whatever it is we may attempt, we shall need help, there is no way that only you and I can save Hadanim."

I thought, Ty and Kayla of course would love to be here, on an adventure again, but they had Ryann, and if I was totally honest, I had no idea how they could get here. Who else? "Aha!" I announced, grinning wildly,

"What?" Fin looked eager to hear my revelation,

"I know of a whole family who can help us. Linderen is a fairy, and Rupert is a Prince, and Alicia and Cameron are both Pixies, they must be of some help surely! Except..." I suddenly felt crushed. It was useless. "Cameron won't help... he doesn't like royalty."

"You mentioned it..." Fin looked thoughtful, "But surely any chance we have we must take. And besides, I assume they shall be worried about you, especially Cameron."

"You think it is a good idea then?"

"Of course," he smiled, "We shall leave as soon as possible. We should reach their cottage soon but... how will we find it?"

"I... we shall get there," I answered resolutely, even though I had no idea how. I would have to trust in my sense of direction, what little of it there was anyway.

* * *

A/N Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! I know it was short but I thought you'd rather have a quick update now than wait until next week for one that is a page or so longer! Anyhoot, please review!


	8. Realisations

Finley and I walked through the forest for what seemed like months, but the light was only just fading so I knew it couldn't be much more than a few hours. Every now and then we would stop and he would put some paste on my wound, and seal it with moss. The walk was exhausting, especially since I was in a recovering state. But we walked on relentless, stopping only to fill our water skins at the small brooks that criss crossed the forest floor. Soon the light coming through the trees wasn't enough to see much more than five yards in front of us. There was no way to see which way we were going, we just had to hope it was the right direction. We decided to keep walking, hoping for a full moon.

It was not long after the moon had risen that I began to feel the surroundings were familiar. It may have been my imagination, but I was sure I had been this way before. And sure enough, we soon saw signs that people had walked this way. The moon was almost at its zenith when we stepped out into the clearing that held the cottage. I sighed with relief, then fell to the floor, completely wiped out.

I awoke in the same bed as I had slept in last time I stayed with Rupert, and his family. Cameron was asleep in a chair next to the bed, his head slouched forward against his chest. He jerked upright as he heard my covers rustling, and sighed.

"Good, you're awake. Your friend told us how long you had travelled. We were afraid that... would you like some water?"

I nodded, feeling unable to speak. I wondered what Finley had told them, of my injury and his own identity. Cameron took a cup of water and passed it me, holding it to my lips when he saw I was unable to hold it steady myself. The water was cool and made me feel a lot better.

"How do you feel now?"

"I'm alright," I said croakily, "Where's Fin... I mean my friend?"

"He's up, eating breakfast. Where did you meet him? He talked to my mother and father but he asked to speak privately," Cameron glanced away, obviously annoyed at being excluded, "The last Alicia and I knew, you had run off into the woods."

"I know, I'm sorry but I just... Anyway Fin is an old friend."

Cameron looked perplexed but didn't question me more. "Look, Shaylee, I'm sorry... about that day when I said... I know you can handle yourself."

"It's just a sore subject." I said, "Everyone always tells me I can;t do things, because I'm a girl. And I just..." I trailed off, not wanting to get into a debate about female rights.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he seemed sincere which was more than most. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"I'm sure I can manage."

"That is a very bad wound, you should let yourself rest and heal," he got up and walked towards the door, then he looked back and said with a grin, "And I would have stayed in bed longer, even if I am a big strong man."

I laughed as he walked out. I knew he probably just felt guilty, or sorry for me, but at least we were getting on a bit better now. More like when I had first met him, before he had known I was royalty.

He came back quite soon with a bowl of porridge and Alicia. She smiled kindly at me and hugged me gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"I'm so glad you're back, we were all so worried, even stone-hearted Cameron here." She said, giving a fond look to her brother who was giving me the bowl. I was able to feed myself which was a blessing as I don't think my pride would have been able to cope having someone feed me like an infant.

"So, are you going to tell us more about your friend because our parents won't." Alicia said, once I'd had a few spoonfuls of the delicious porridge.

"Leave her alone while she eats, she's not well. I'm sure she'll tell us after."

"I..." I said, "Look, I think we should wait until we are all together so we can discuss things properly."

They both gave me identical looks, with raised eyebrows. "Fine," Alicia said, huffily. But she soon came round and began talking animatedly about nothing in particular. When I had finished Alicia took the bowl from me while Cameron helped me out of bed. I admit I had to lean on him to walk, but not much. We went to the kitchen where Finley, Rupert and Linderen were sitting around the kitchen. Cameron helped me to a wicker chair by the fireside, which I sat in heavily, glad of the rest even after such a short distance.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, we were very worried." Finley said, "I don't know what your sister would have said to me," he had a smile on his face, but he looked worried.

"I'm fine, Kayla will never know," I said with a wink.

Alicia was stood with a frown on her face. She looked at me and Fin and then her eyes widened and she clasped her hand to her mouth. "That can't be possible!"

"What?" Cameron said, looking puzzled,

I glanced at Finley, and he shrugged.

"You can't be... can you?" Alicia said, still standing awestruck.

"Let me introduce myself, Princess Shaylee of Galidren and," I paused, and Fin stood, bowing with a comic flourish "King Finely of Hadanim."

I saw Cameron's eyes widen and Alicia broke out into a smile, "I knew it! When you said your sister was called Kayla! I can't believe it, but I knew it!"

"Perhaps we should let our guests explain," Rupert said, "And I suppose my own story will tie in somewhere."

"Indeed," Linderen said, her voice tinkling musically as always, "But I think tea is in order first. This is a story that lasts over centuries and Shaylee is in no fit state for animation without refreshment."

So once the tea was ready, Finley and I began the tale of my last visit to Hadanim, each weaving our stories together.


	9. Firelight

"So what are you here for?" Cameron asked, his face clouded with anger once more. "Shouldn't you be off, saving Hadanim once more."

"Cameron," Linderen said sharply.

"It's alright, I understand his feelings," I said, looking sadly at him. I wished he didn't feel that way though. "It is for that reason that we returned here. We want to save Hadanim, but we need help to do it. I would never ask this normally but... will you accompany us to the ruins?"

"Oh," Rupert said, "Shaylee, I am a friend but that is a hard thing you ask."

"I know and..."

"I will come with you," Alicia said, interrupting me.

I turned to her, "It will be dangerous."

She gave a laugh, "I know that, I'm not stupid. Besides, I am half fairy, I'll cope better than you."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Finley said with a smile, "Shaylee has coped with a lot so far. Plus she has to live up to her sister's adventures."

"I can beat Kayla any day," I said, laughing, then I turned to Cameron. "Cameron?"

He turned to me, his eyes amazingly colourful. "You came here and we... and then you want me to..." He got up, without finishing either of his sentences. "You'll have to do this alone, sister." With that he went out the front door.

Linderen turned to me, "I'm sorry about him he just... But I shall help you, as will Rupert. This was once a great country, under your rule. And I hope it can be again."

"Thank you."

"What do you plan to do at the Ruins? Surely that is not the place to start," Rupert asked, "Wouldn't one of the major cities be better?"

"And which do you propose?" Finley said firmly, but without malice, "If we choose a fairy city we shall be showing bias, and if we choose a human city the exact same will be said."

Rupert nodded, and took a sip of tea, thinking, "So... I ask again, what is your plan?"

"Well, I haven't been to the Ruins for many a year, but I know that is where our quest will start. Where it will end... I don't know. I know that someone spread the seeds of deceit in my Kingdom, and they are most definitely linked to the goblins. The goblins are at the Ruins, so that is where we must go."

The next day all was prepared. We decided to take Pinto, as a carrier horse, and shouldered the rest ourselves. For this reason we took very little and what we took was mainly food, although Linderen and Alicia both knew the foods the forest could offer us. The Ruins were little over a days walk, but we knew not when we would return, so we came prepared. As we walked through the forest, the birds singing above us, we heard a running step behind us.

"I locked the cottage up," Was the simple answer Cameron gave to our questioning looks.

"Thank you, Son," Rupert said. I smiled secretly, I was pleased Cameron was here with us as even though he didn't trust me, I trusted him. It was also amusing to watch Rupert with his children and wife. Amusing but strange. I wondered if I would ever have such a loving family, somehow I doubted it, as the only reason he had won such a prize was that he had been relieved of his Royal duties. But then Kayla and Tynan were happy as royalty. Maybe it was only for some... Whether I was part of that some, I neither knew nor could guess.

We walked for hours, mostly in silence. Every now and again Alicia would take up a conversation with Finley, and he would reply friendlily, as was his custom. Sometimes Rupert would also join in. Linderen seemed peaceful, just walking through her home forest, listening to the world around her. Cameron and I seemed to be more restless in our silence. Although I didn't know what he was thinking, I hazarded a guess that it was much the same as me. I wanted to speak to him, to talk to him about... anything. But I knew he would reply with anger, and I didn't want to argue with him again.

"Perhaps we should set up a camp," Rupert said, as the light between the trees faded.

We all nodded our agreements so Alicia and I went to find firewood, while the others began to find food and blankets in our packs. I had loosened the loads from Pinto, and I walked her with us so she could graze, and find some water. Soon we found a small clearing with many sticks and a few logs. They were a little damp, as the clearing also held a stream, but enough were dry for us to start the fire well. As we gathered the wood and Pinto drank, I noticed Alicia looking at me curiously.

"Are you alright, Alicia?" I asked after a few minutes.

"_I'm _fine. It is you who seems odd. Why did you not talk today during the journey? Do you still feel unwell?"

"No, I am much better. I just wasn't in a talking mood."

"Has it anything to do with my brother?"

"Of course not," I said with a smile, "What would my silence have to do with Cameron? I believe you are imagining things"

"I was just asking for you seem to... oh never mind. As you said, I must be imagining things," Alicia replied, "Come on let us get this wood back, they'll be ready with the food. Mother is a magnificent cook, with or without a stove."

That certainly proved to be true. The salted meat and bread we had was better than that I had ever tasted when on a journey, as I often travelled with my father to other kingdoms. My stomach felt full and content as I lay down to sleep, letting the waves of conversation drift over me. A few hours later, as it could not have been much longer, I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Shaylee, it's your turn to guard camp," It was Alicia's kind face above me, smiling to reassure me there was no danger.

"Oh, of course. Thanks for waking me."

"I had no choice if I wanted any sleep! Cameron's turn is next, but I don't doubt he will wake up. It as if he has an alarm clock inside him."

"Alright, thank you," I said, with a tired smile.

I went and sat a little apart from the group, leaning against the hard trunk of a tree to make sure I didn't accidentally fall asleep. I watched as Alicia lay down and eventually lay quiet. All was quiet and dark, the moon cast little more than a dull gaze over the sleepers.

"Shaylee? Is it my watch yet?" Cameron sat up, looking at me with wide eyes. I jumped, startled at his sudden awakening. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He got up and came to sit next to me.

"I don't think it is your watch yet, Alicia has only just gone to sleep."

"Oh... Well, you can go back to sleep early if you wish, I won't tell anyone," he said with a smile.

"No, I'm not really tired now. You go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired either. I shall sit up with you, perhaps we might talk?"

"I will talk with you if you wish. But I got the impression before that you didn't want to speak to me?" I couldn't help adding the last, I wanted to know why he gave me such disdainful looks.

"I know... I'm sorry. I just..." He sighed, "I do like you Shaylee, but it's hard for me not to think only of your title. I know now you are my sister and my friend. But what about when this little adventure is over? You and Fin shall once more be royalty, and we shall go back to our normal lives."

"You are royalty too, though."

He gave a small laugh, "I am not royalty. My father was once, perhaps. But I am not, nor have ever been, the son of a Prince."

"But you are..." I had just realised this, and I wasn't sure if it was what he wished to hear but I said it nonetheless, "You are the only heir to the Kingdom of Fridenum ."

He looked pained, "Shaylee, that is a kingdom in another world. What do you expect me to do?"

"I... I just think you should not be so... decisive about people, about a lifestyle that you know nothing of."

"And you hid the fact that you were royalty because? If it is so great, why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"I never hid my heritage! I merely wanted... I just... I think it is time for your watch, I'm going to get some sleep," I said simply. Then I went back to the others, leaving him to sit. But I didn't sleep, merely lay there, tears running silently from my eyes. Because he was right, I knew he was.

* * *

A/N well, hope you liked this update! Hmm, anyone else see any similarities to another conversation held by firelight. In the previous story perhaps? lol. Anyway please review!


End file.
